


容器 - 2020年群活动 - 第二期

by Edwin_Friesen



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edwin_Friesen/pseuds/Edwin_Friesen
Summary: 布莱尔在向全世界宣称自己只是一个行骗之徒、他的论文纯属子虚乌有之后迅速把自己打包离开了瀑布小镇，西蒙甚至都没有来得及告诉他自己为他争取了一个可以成为吉姆永久搭档的机会。
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Kudos: 1





	容器 - 2020年群活动 - 第二期

**Author's Note:**

> OOC，有非常严重的OOC，还有BUG。这些全是我的错，赞美属于他们。

当瀑布镇警局的小伙子们得知他们的老大有办法把他们的亲亲小吉祥物布莱尔重新弄回来并且已经付诸了行动的时候，全警局上下都沸腾了。

那场发布会事件的第二天西蒙就针对全警局开了一个秘密会议，向他们说明了吉姆的一些真实情况以及布莱尔要开那场发布会的原因。在场的所有人无一不是露出了一脸“我就知道”的明了表情，就像他们早知事实应当如此，毕竟布莱尔怎么可能会是个骗子呢？每个人都有眼睛和脑子，这四年当中但凡是和布莱尔共事过的警员都清楚地知道这个自称是人类学家的嬉皮士并不是什么徒有其表的花瓶，当然更不可能是什么骗子。而且平心而论，他们根本不在乎外界是怎么评价这名身材矮小但能量巨大的警局顾问的，就连布莱尔自己也不能改变他们对自己的看法。当布莱尔无数次在一些要么细节要么重要的问题上帮助过这些热血小狼狗之后——无论是在心理上还是在实际结果上——真的很难有人不对这个软乎乎毛绒绒温暖又可爱的警局吉祥物生出感激和亲近之意。

只有唯一的一个问题：布莱尔已经离开瀑布小镇了。在他差不多都可以围绕全美国来回跑上十几圈的时候所有人才反应过来，他们甚至不得不赞叹一句这大概是布莱尔最有行动力的一回。当然了，他们相当能理解布莱尔这么做的动机，试想：自己的研究对象变成了最铁的朋友，结果（自认）这份友谊被自己最看重的事业毁了，然后这份事业也选择亲手葬送了，自己的好名声也下手搞臭了，如果都这样了布莱尔还能不认为自己即将成为一只人人可唾的过街老鼠的话那也太不“布莱尔”了，尽管警局的兄弟们绝不会那样对待他。

但是能理解不代表能接受，整个警局都陷入了一种难过的情绪中。其实和平时也没有什么不同，作为专业人士他们还是能够出色地完成自己的本职工作，也不会把私人情绪带入职场，但就是很微妙的——怎么说呢——比如人来人往间吉姆就会收获一打的白眼和窃窃私语，提供茶点的那位女士永远会对吉姆说：“点心售空，小蛋糕和饼干全部告罄。咖啡？咖啡也没了，下回你应该再来早一点，艾里森先生。我这里倒确实还有几瓶水，你需要吗？”

听听这说辞啊，“再来早一点”？现在才上午刚刚九点！

与此同时西蒙还总是会拿着手里的咖啡（“你说卖完了？那我手里的是什么？”）把吉姆叫进他的办公室，变着花样地表示他怀疑吉姆的感官能力肯定是有所下降了，不然上回的追捕行动中他就该能听见嫌犯点着汽车引擎的声音，还有上上回，以及上上周那回。吉姆试图和西蒙讲讲道理，为当时根本不在追捕现场、就没有参与过行动的自己辩解。

“所以我才大声喊了你的名字啊！我本以为这样会比呼叫支援更节省时间呢。”西蒙用一种受伤的眼神看着吉姆，然后等他打算再说些什么的时候乔尔还会推门而入，接受西蒙“又完美地完成了一次拆弹任务”的表扬，这位专家警员则会一边不好意思地收下老大的赞扬一边充满感激地说“这表扬里应该有布莱尔一份。”

“Fuck my life.”吉姆对这个现状保持了一种无奈又无从抱怨的心情。一方面他知道来自他的同事的这些所有不痛不痒的别扭态度至少掺了一半的开玩笑成分进去，这不至于让他感到被冒犯；而另一方面，他确实对布莱尔的离开心存内疚。事后他认认真真地思考过这一整件“哨兵”事件的前因后果：诚然他早说过让布莱尔不可以在自己尚未准备好的情况下将这件事情广而告之，但是布莱尔最初找上自己的原因就是因为自己是个所谓的“哨兵”也是不争的事实。布莱尔从第一天认识自己的时候就非常坦诚地说过自己是被当做一个研究和观察的对象，成为朋友那都是后来才有的事。如果自己真的不想被这个“哨兵”的烂事纠缠的话他打从一开始就该把布莱尔远远地赶走，而不是一边回避着布莱尔的学术目标和事业理想一边寻求着专业的意见和帮助。所以其实说起来他的内心早就隐约地预感到了自己的能力被曝光在公众目光之下这件事情的发生，当那只装着猫的箱子被突然打开的那一刻并没有他真的表现出来那样的难以接受。只是事情发生得太过突然他不知道该如何应对，但他能说这是布莱尔的错吗？显然不能，可他还是归咎于布莱尔，指责他背叛了自己的友谊，无论从哪个角度看这对于那个真的从心底里把自己当做了挚友的男孩来说都实在是太不公平了。

而且还有一点，虽然吉姆真的非常不愿意承认，但他却无法欺骗自己：他从个人层面上很需要布莱尔。失去了自己的向导时刻围绕在身边的安抚和引导之后，吉姆只能学着以前的样子来净化自己的情绪，修正自己的感官注意力，而这让他感觉有些不得其法。倒不是说他自己就绝对无法做到，毕竟在他们曾经无数次的实践中吉姆早就掌握了其中的原理，只要按照这个原理一步一步操作总不会差到哪儿去。但是自己照着教科书来做和有一个人从旁指引的感觉毕竟是非常不同的。他的注意力总是要分出来微小的一部分来扮演一个教科书范本的角色，这让他根本无法全情投入进去。就像是自己给自己催眠一样，哪怕就是个催眠专家恐怕也不会那么得心应手；其次，他不得不说自己的大脑已经彻底习惯布莱尔了，再也不会有第二个人能用同样的方式让他感觉像是被云朵包裹起来那样的轻盈、安全和舒适。

所以一周之前当西蒙拿着一份担保书、一封推荐信、和一个空白警徽证向大家宣布了这个好消息的时候，吉姆决定勇敢地承担起让事情回归正轨的责任。他查找了布莱尔离开瀑布小镇后的所有行程轨迹——并不是什么太过容易的事儿，显然这个小天才在跟着吉姆到处跑的这四年也学到了不少东西；几位曾经有过一些交情的同事们帮助他确定了布莱尔最后出现的城市，然后吉姆跟上面要了几天公休假，打算亲自去把自己的老朋友带回到正确的地方，带回到自己身边。“我会为我的过激反应和不友好的态度向他道歉的，”当西蒙问起吉姆万一布莱尔觉得自己无法承受在公众眼中的“卑劣者”标签而不打算再靠近这个小镇一步的话他打算怎么办的时候，吉姆回答道，脸上带着一点堪称狡猾的笑容，“我会非常、非常诚恳地向他道歉，诚恳到他不会忍心拒绝。而众所周知，桑德伯格实在不太会拒绝别人”。西蒙露出了深以为然的表情。

而在四天之前本应该按照计划当晚将布莱尔带回来的吉姆联系了西蒙，再一次申请了他的公休假期，打算把这个原本三天的行程延长到一个星期。“我们的男孩看上去都精疲力尽了。”吉姆在电话中说出他这么做的理由，“桑德伯格打从那件事之后就一直惴惴不安的，哪怕到了别的城市也总觉得大家会在大街上认出他然后开始责骂他玩弄学术，简直压力巨大啊。所以我打算带着他到个远离人烟的地方好好散个心，来一场谈话开导开导他什么的。”

西蒙对此展现了相当理解和宽容的态度，甚至告诉他不用太过着急：鉴于吉姆在过去的几年中很少休假，他们完全可以在外面多待几天，把该解释的解释清楚了、该解开的结也好好解开了再回归工作中。他希望当布莱尔回到瀑布小镇后可以以一个完全没有负担的心态接受警局的邀请和欢迎，然后像以前那样用他的专业知识帮助整个小镇。但是吉姆拒绝了：“一周就足够了，毕竟罪犯可不会休息，是不是？除非你打算等桑德伯格回去了之后直接接管你的办公室。”

那所以就是今晚了，西蒙和乔尔站在吉姆（和布莱尔）的公寓门外有些紧张混合着兴奋地搓着手对视了一眼。今天早些时候吉姆告诉他的上司说他们已经抵达了瀑布小镇，如果他们愿意的话可以晚一点到他家里见个面，在友好的晚餐气氛中把该宣布的宣布了，顺道连着亲亲搂搂抱抱安抚那一套全做了，还可以带上其他想来的同事一起。不过西蒙决定还是不要让那么多人一下子蜂拥而至吓坏了刚从之前那个一系列破事儿中解脱出来的男孩儿，想来想去他只把这个消息告诉了乔尔一个人。乔尔显得既高兴又感动，至于其他人……他们可以在未来每个人排着队一天给布莱尔一个爱的抱抱，这应该可以算是出了警徽证之外的另一个不错的补偿。

西蒙和乔尔在他俩谁应该站在更靠近门口的那一侧——这基本上可以决定谁将早零点几秒钟见到布莱尔——这件事上简直称得上幼稚。西蒙不停地用眼神和咳嗽暗示站位完美的乔尔谁才是他们当中的老大，而乔尔尽管被这暗示弄得有些尴尬但还是硬着头皮保持住自己的位置纹丝不动。就在西蒙寻思着是不是应该直截了当地上手把乔尔从门口的位置拎开的时候他们都听到了从门内传出来了一些动静，他们听见了吉姆和布莱尔的声音透过厚重的门板闷闷地传了出来，零星地可以听见类似“你总是”“我只是想”“我很抱歉”这样破碎的短语。声音并不是很清楚，但是从声调上来判断的话他们都会认为门内的两个人爆发了一次争吵。

乔尔和西蒙面面相觑了一秒。“喔，虽然不清楚到底怎么回事但我赌一美元这是吉姆的错”，西蒙抬起手接话道：“赌不起来，因为我也是这么认为的。”然后他扣响了门，三下，“吉姆？桑德伯格？开门！”

争吵的声音消失了，屋内安静了下来。过了十几秒钟，西蒙正准备再敲一次的时候门向内侧打开了，吉姆的脸出现在了门后。“西蒙，乔尔。”他一边打着招呼把二人往屋内让一边说，“抱歉我没听见你们来了。”

“怎么回事，吉姆？”西蒙说，“我们在门外听见了声音，你和桑德伯格吵架了？为了什么？”

“啊……关于这个，是我的错。吉姆疲惫地张开手掌抹了一把脸，“我没有和他商量也没有告诉他你们要过来的事情，当然也就包括……你知道的，那件事。”

“等等，什么叫‘我还没有告诉他’，吉姆？你的意思是，包括他可以重新进入警局那件事？”西蒙一脸震惊。“你到底怎么想的啊，吉姆？”这句是乔尔紧接着说的。

“我只是想给他一个惊喜，在所有事情发生之后我以为他会需要一个惊喜来平衡一下，所以我什么也没说。但是显然桑德伯格的思虑比我以为的要更重一些……他有些慌了，西蒙。是我考虑不周。”

大概是吉姆上看去确实很内疚的缘故，西蒙和乔尔没有再多说什么。他们用眼神询问了布莱尔的房间方位后，两个人动作轻缓地推开了那间屋子的门。“桑德伯格/布莱尔？”他俩同时出声叫出了男孩儿的名字，但是没有得到回应。屋子里一片漆黑，只有一些微弱的月光透过没有拉上窗帘的玻璃照进来，朦胧地映出正背对他们躺在床上的男孩儿的身形。乔尔不死心地又试探地喊了一声，布莱尔一动不动像是已经睡着了。

吉姆来到他们身后，声音中充满歉意：“他感觉有些累，好像是有点晕飞机，我以前从来不知道。”

西蒙只好又看了一眼熟睡（或者只是单纯不想见他们？谁知道呢）的布莱尔，放弃地把门重新掩了起来。然后他转身，责备地看了吉姆一眼但依旧什么也没说，把手里的那一堆文书和证件交给了对方。

“虽然理论上来讲由我来宣布和交给他是比较正式的，我当然也乐意效劳，但是现在我们都不希望在桑德伯格心头再添加一根稻草了，你同意吧？所以等他缓过神了，趁你还没有把所有事情都搞砸之前把这些给他吧。让我们的男孩儿开心点，以后我可还指望着他呢。”

吉姆点点头，把他的客人们又送到了门口。“我很抱歉，西蒙，乔尔，桑德伯格肯定不是对你们有意见什么的，我想他只是……还没有准备好。”

乔尔尽管看上去有些难受但他还是接受了这样的说辞。西蒙则摇了摇头，“周一见。”他说了这么一句，然后他们一起离开了。

*

现在是周一早上八点刚过几分钟。瀑布镇警局从没有在一个这么早的时间段达到过一个如此……完整的出勤率。警局是不设打卡制度的，这意味着除去那些倒班的人以外，大部分警员们会选择一个自己感到合理的时间来警局报到，只要这个“合理的时间”不要宽松得太过分就行——大部分都在八点半到九点之间，但是从没有像今天这样时针才刚走过八点钟的位置大伙基本已经都在各自的工位上呆着了。他们一部分人抬头看着墙壁上的挂钟算着艾里森警官会在几分钟之后踏进警局大门，另一部分人则时不时地抬头假装不经意地用目光扫向门口，期待下一秒就有一个毛绒绒的头顶出现在自己视线当中。就连把自己舒舒服服地安放在旋转座椅上看上去镇定自若的西蒙也被自己不停嗅着、或者把玩着，但就是坚决不点燃的雪茄暴露了真实的情绪。

早上八点二十五分，门口终于有了动静。大家约好了一样将目光投了过去，但是他们热烈的视线中只出现了吉姆一个人的身影。

吉姆被所有人用那样一种深感受伤和失望的眼神盯得简直毛骨悚然。他用比正常快了至少一倍的速度朝着西蒙的办公室大步迈过去，把身后所有人的关注甩在了玻璃门外这才觉得如释重负了一些。但还没等松口气儿就正对上了来自直接上级的注视，于是吉姆用了一种近乎自暴自弃的态度把一只手放在了自己腰胯部另一只手撑住了额角连同半只眼睛。

“看在耶稣基督的份上……”他低声呻吟了一句。

“没错，看在耶稣基督的份上，这是你唯一能指望的了。”西蒙赞同道，他藏在镜片后面的眼神犀利，“但是如果你不能好好跟我解释一下我今天到现在还没能在这里看到桑德伯格的原因的话，你甜美的耶稣也救不了你。是我那天晚上说的还不够清楚吗？”

“不，这个嘛，实际上……”

吉姆吞吞吐吐的语气激怒了西蒙。他先是用了三秒钟来酝酿自己的怒火，接着一个想法跳进了他的脑海里。他不可置信地瞪着眼睛，猛地拔高了声音：“可别告诉我，你还没告诉他——”

“呃，我可以解释……”

“不用解释吉姆，我把这件事交给你就是个错误！那天晚上我就应该把布莱尔叫醒直截了当地跟他说——事实上，我打算今天晚上下班后就去你家纠正这个错误，反对无效！”

吉姆一下子像是听到了什么噩耗一样张大了嘴一脸呆滞，接着他反应过来整个人几乎是从倚靠着的桌子上弹了起来，嘴里蹦出一连串不带歇气的长句子。

“千万别！西蒙别添乱了昨天晚上我才刚刚说服那个难搞的小孩儿在瀑布镇待上一周我跟他再三保证过不会有任何人注意我说的是任何人——当然不包括我——绝对不会去打扰他逼迫他做出什么决定这一周他的行动完全由他自己来决定如果一周之后他还是觉得待在这里让他难以忍受的话没有人会拦着他离开——”

自打认识吉姆起西蒙就没见过眼前这个男人像刚才那样过，他表现得简直像是被那个偶尔有点神经错乱的布莱尔同化了一样。因为实在太过震惊所以他甚至都还没能完全接收消化完刚才那一大段话隐藏的惊人信息。在办公室里静默了足有一分钟的时间之后，西蒙才颤抖着嘴唇开口。

“我的天啊，吉姆，你不是想说你是把桑德伯格……”

“不不不，不是那样，我保证至少他母亲娜奥米绝对知道这件事的来龙去脉，所以技术上来讲我没有绑架——”

接着瀑布镇警局静谧的一天被完全打破了。警局内的每一个角落都回响着他们有些犯高血压的警长的怒吼。

“吉姆·艾里森！你竟然——该死的——绑架了——桑、德、伯、格——！”

*

“怎么回事，西蒙？”乔尔在门框上敲了两下然后把自己让进了警长办公室，“布莱尔被绑架了是什么意思？整个警局恐怕都知道这个消息了。”

“哦，老天”西蒙一脸惨不忍睹地把头转向了一边，“我刚才的声音比我以为的要大得多，是不是？”

“这个嘛……”乔尔意味不明地晃了晃脑袋，“或许还没有足够大到能让大家知道布莱尔被谁绑架了。但是你知道，对吗西蒙？”

西蒙已经失去了享用他的珍藏雪茄的全部心情。他颇有不满地把它重新收起来，还恋恋不舍地又看了那个盒子一眼。然后他谨慎地开了口，尽力挑选着词语。

“吉姆告诉我这是他和布莱尔的母亲商量后的结果，照他的说法是娜奥米认为被迫离开小镇和警局这件事让她儿子的情绪一落千丈，也因此失去了他的判断力。所以她和吉姆一致同意在桑德伯格认为重新回来或许不是个好主意的这段‘判断力下降’时期他们应该替他抓住机会免得最后真的造成什么遗憾。所以理论上来说，不，吉姆没有对桑德伯格实施绑架，这最多算是一次……止损行动。”

“要不是因为你刚才那段话里所有出现的名字我全都认识，我会认为你们当中肯定有谁头脑不太清醒。”乔尔瞪着自己的上司说道，“不过你这么说的话我总算知道为什么布莱尔的母亲会出现在这里了。”

“等等，什么？你说娜奥米？什么时候？”

“就刚刚，就现在。我正好在大楼门外碰见了她，她好像说是有些什么东西要给你，所以我就把她带进来了。现在她就在大厅里待着，需要我叫她进来吗？”

于是几分钟之后娜奥米的身影出现在了西蒙的办公室门外。西蒙差点没能把她与他印象中那个明艳美丽的女性联系在一起。娜奥米原本就纤瘦的身躯似乎变得更加富有骨感了，与此同时她的面容苍白而憔悴，双颊凹陷着而颧骨更加高耸和突出，那一双被眼球中的薄红色血丝和眼下微微泛出的青色占据的眼睛显得格外地大和空洞。西蒙疑惑地向她打了招呼，可是娜奥米只是心不在焉地随意应了一声，这让西蒙皱起了眉。

“发生什么事了，夫人？你还好吗？”

娜奥米轻轻摇了摇头。她微微阖了一下双眼像是在给自己做通什么工作，开口的时候她的声音倒是没有和以往相比有太大的不同，只是听上去有一点发涩和暗哑。

“我只是来……来交代一些事情。我有一些东西要给你，前几天吉姆离开的时候落下了。”

西蒙的脑子里有成打的疑问亟待解答，比如他就很想问问娜奥米她和吉姆就布莱尔回到瀑布镇这件事达成的共识到底是不是真的，这实在关系到这位警探所涉及的行为究竟合不合法。但是他看着状态实在是称不上好的娜奥米于是决定让自己的困扰暂时只困扰着他自己，至少等她做完自己来到警局本来打算做的事情之后再说。

“两个长不大的小孩儿，总丢三落四的哈？”他尴尬地咕哝了一句，试图缓解这种几乎要凝滞起来的气氛。他看着对方从手包里拿出了一片方方正正像是信封这一类的东西递到了自己面前，在那正面之上是布莱尔的笔迹手写的“西蒙·班克斯收”

“这个是……给我的？”他接过信封正面反面来回地扫了几眼：“这是桑德伯格给我的……信，吗？”

娜奥米点点头。她把嘴唇紧紧地抿了起来想要抑制住颤抖，而西蒙甚至比刚才更加疑惑了。“他为什么不就简单地给我打个电话什么的？或者就叫吉姆转达一下呗？还用这么古早的方式……真够别扭的，就这么不想见到我吗？”

“不是的，布莱尔没有针对谁……他也给吉姆写了一封，吉姆离开前把布莱尔的一些东西一并带走了。我想他只是……觉得自己无法再面对你们了吧，那件事对他的打击比我以为的要更大一些。我……我甚至不觉得他原本打算真的把这些信寄到你和吉姆手上，毕竟我儿子嘛……对，确实在某些事情上奇怪地别扭，你了解他。”

说到这里娜奥米像是想到了什么好玩的事情一样短促地微笑了一下。但是微笑很快就消失了，西蒙差点要以为他看到了一个错觉。接着娜奥米的眼眸下垂着，又重新抿起了嘴唇干涩地说：“其实我……我本来，没打算再来一次这个镇子的，无意冒犯，但你得理解当一个母亲的宝贝小儿子最后的回忆并不怎么美妙的时候……”她哽咽了，“但是现在这些已经毫无意义了不是吗？最起码我得帮我儿子了结他仅剩的遗憾。虽然他什么也不说但我知道在他心中你和吉姆和这个小镇警局的这四年……”

“等等，等等。”西蒙越听越觉得不对劲，他甚至感到了头皮上的毛孔都有点控制不住地炸了起来。他打断了娜奥米的话，有些毛骨悚然地问道：“为什么你说起布莱尔的语气就好像他大变活人突然消失了一样？”

这句话像是触碰到了什么开关一样，娜奥米的眼中迅速涌出泪水把西蒙吓了一跳。她一手拦在了自己的胃部一手迅速捂上了嘴，然后深感痛苦似的弯下了腰同时一种极为破碎的啜泣从她放在嘴上的手指缝中挤了出来。西蒙直接给吓懵了。他手足无措地不知道是该先安抚娜奥米的情绪还是该先到处翻找一下总在需要的时候就会不见的纸巾，还是应该给她倒杯水让她缓缓或者干脆直接薅着布莱尔的一头乱毛把他还给娜奥米？

布莱尔，布莱尔……桑德伯格，吉姆。他突然僵住了，心脏不受控制地紧缩着，后背像是不停地被冷水和热水交替着冲刷一样让他连脊椎都感到了一阵阵地刺痒。一个可怕的猜想在他的头脑中炸开，但他决定先想个办法向眼前这个伤心欲绝的母亲求证，并疯狂在心里划着十字架祈祷这千万不要是真的。

于是他清了清嗓子，谨慎地选择着自己的用词：“夫人，容我问一句，桑德伯格……布莱尔，他的……”西蒙又清了一下嗓子，“……他的，你知道，是在什么时候？”

西蒙的提问终于让娜奥米注意到自己仪态尽失，但她也确实没有多余的精力去感到羞愧了。她停止了啜泣，有些脱力地将自己撑在了办公桌的边缘，一只手从嘴唇转移到了额头，手指插入了前额的短发之中用力按了按，然后回答道：“布莱尔的葬礼被定在了下周。你还没有见到吉姆吗？我告诉过他代我转告的。”

*

如果不是到了万不得已的时候，西蒙绝对不会愿意把所谓声东击西那一套用在自己同事身上。但事情已经明了，所有那些“和布莱尔的母亲协商决定替布莱尔挽回损失”的说辞全是吉姆一个人瞎编出来的狗屁，那么现在只剩下一件事需要确认了：那天晚上乔尔和他在吉姆家里看到的那个所谓的“布莱尔睡着的身影”到底是怎么一回事？如果只是些什么无关紧要的东西造成的一种视觉上的错觉，或者是吉姆从哪里搞来的塑料模特，见鬼——甚至是人体模型，人体标本的话事情都不算什么。但万一是——

那个“万一”沉甸甸地压在西蒙心头，要找出这件事的真相他需要一段绝对不被吉姆干扰的时间，一段足够长的时间。他也确实没有什么更好的选择了，直接找上吉姆当面对质是最愚蠢的做法，私下里西蒙怀疑吉姆是不是在某种程度上已经失去理智了。于是他想办法从“上面”抢过来一份案子简报把它扔进了吉姆怀里，郑重其事地告诉他必须要在二十四小时之内实施抓捕；然后把乔尔指派给他当作搭档，行动中掩护吉姆并在必要的时候向西蒙报告行踪。西蒙几乎是把自己所有的脑细胞都花费在了尽可能地完善各种细节避免露出马脚，但是老实说他也没有真的指望这些只要脑筋转的够快加上一些时间就能想通其中关窍的东西能够真的完美绊住他麾下最出色的哨兵警官的脚步整整二十四个小时。这位简直是操碎了心的警长只得在吉姆接到命令离开警局的下一秒抓起自己的外套独自一人尽可能快地赶到了吉姆的那间公寓。大门门锁耗了他差不多三个小时才终于搞定，他一边咒骂一边惊讶于这一套如此复杂又结实的高完成度保护机制，鬼知道吉姆是什么时候弄出来的，而这无疑又给西蒙沉重的思绪压上了一块石头，他嘴中不停念叨着的“千万别是这样，这不是真的”也无法起到一星半点儿的安慰作用，倒更像是自欺欺人。

终于，随着最后一处机关的锁扣落下，门被成功打开了。西蒙站在门口反而有点不知所措。他想进去一探究竟，却又恐惧得到真相一锤定音。他极其缓慢地靠近布莱尔的房间，脚步轻柔得像是唯恐惊扰到什么一样。终于，他来到房间的门前，手指僵硬地握上了门把手，感觉像是握住了关着薛定谔的猫的箱子钥匙。然后他深吸一口气倒数三、二、一，用几乎能够拧断敌人颈椎的力度恶狠狠地拧了下去。

房间就像上次他来的时候那样黑暗。不同于上回还有零星月光点缀房间的角落，现在是白天但是却窗帘紧闭，所有光线都被挡在了厚重的幕帘之外。西蒙让自己稍微适应了一下昏暗的环境，这才看见布莱尔正平躺在床上。毯子往上盖住了他的腹部，边沿部分被压在了叠放着的双手之下。他的嘴唇紧闭，眼皮向下阖着，看上去倒像是在小憩。西蒙觉得自己的身体从脚底和手心开始变冷。

“桑德伯格的身体需要休息，西蒙。你会打扰到他的。”

从门口传来的声音几乎让西蒙从原地跳了起来。他飞快转身的同时把腰间的枪迅速抽了出来对准了声音传来的方向。吉姆正往门内走，身后跟着一路追过来站在原地喘息的乔尔。等西蒙看清楚来人的时候他的怒火瞬间就达到了阈值。他丢掉了身为长官的所有掌控力迅速扑向吉姆朝他脸上狠狠地揍了一拳。

“吉姆你疯了！你他妈的绝对是疯了！”西蒙怒吼，照着吉姆的鼻骨打了第二拳，但是被吉姆接住了。接着西蒙又试图用脚狠狠地去顶对方的下颌，一招接着一招，似乎是打定主意要揍掉吉姆的半条命。吉姆尽力守卫着自己而不主动出击，但是西蒙的攻击实在太密集且不手下留情了，吉姆只好尽量只用一半的力道进行反击。可怜的乔尔整个在门口呆掉了，感觉自己像在看一场极其不真实的好莱坞动作片，忘记做出任何反应。等他终于意识到自己该做些什么的时候，西蒙已经被吉姆压制住肘关节和膝关节按倒在地无法挣脱，嘴里只能不停爆发出类似“你这个混蛋”、“你怎么能这么对待他”、“你已经失去人性了吗”的吼叫声。

乔尔对着这样的场景实在是有些望而生畏，却又不得不硬着头皮试图把疯狂挣扎的西蒙和拼命压制的吉姆分开——当然失败了。于是为避免被误伤，他终于记起了这一整个“声东击西”事件的起因，向布莱尔房门大开的房间走去。

他在房间的墙壁上摸索着终于打开了灯光。然后只朝着那张床上看了一眼就抬起手将惊呼堵在了嘴里，浑身控制不住地发抖起来。

床上躺着的确实是布莱尔，他不会认错布莱尔那一头标志性的羊毛卷发和左边耳朵上的两枚金属耳环。但是他一时间竟然无法将眼前这个布莱尔与他记忆中的那个男孩儿联系起来，似乎有哪里变得不太一样了。这种变化并不是五官长相上的，只是那张几乎要和纯白的被单融为一体的毫无血色的惨败的脸庞，泛着墨紫色的嘴唇，和失去起伏的胸膛……他的双眸半低垂，一种类似玻璃一样的光泽通过灯光的反射从半阖着的眼睑中透了出来，所有这些加起来使得这具属于布莱尔的身体变得陌生又毫无生气起来。

更别提……更别提布莱尔的侧颈皮肤上横着一条不算长、但仍然刺眼的白线。

“上帝啊……”乔尔一边磋着步子后退着一边低声呓语，“吉姆没有杀了他，是不是？”

“你在说什么混话，乔尔。杀了谁，桑德伯格吗？”吉姆不耐烦地说道，“正相反，我救了他好吧！难道你看不见吗？”

“你才应该睁开眼睛好好看看，吉姆！你仔细看看桑德伯格，看看他脖子上的刀伤！”西蒙喊道，“你难不成真的认为能有任何一个人在动脉割伤十几分钟后还可以活得下来吗？”

“嘿，放松一点西蒙，除非你冷静下来不然我不会放开你的。别人当然是死定了，但是你还记得去年桑德伯格被溺死那回吗？你真的应该认识到他和我之间存在着无法以科学来解释的特殊联系，那是属于哨兵和向导那一档子事儿的联系，而我这次用了和上回完全一样的法子将一个活生生的他带了回来，不骗你，只是需要一点时间。”

西蒙像是气过了头一样反而安静了下来。他松去了肩颈的力道慢慢将后脑勺磕在地板上，让视线对准了还在压制着他、正拿不准要不要放开自己上司的吉姆。他的眼中满含着痛苦与不忍心，但是语速缓慢而坚决。

“桑德伯格已经死透了，吉姆。”他一字一句地说，“娜奥米告诉我了，你看过他的尸检报告，你想起来了吗？”

*

“谢谢你们过来，班克斯先生，塔格特先生。布莱尔如果知道的话他一定会觉得松了一口气的。”

“拜托，桑德伯格夫人，请叫我西蒙。我早已将他当做了可信赖的朋友，而不仅仅是顾问或者下属。”

西蒙看着眼前一身黑裙的娜奥米，她的面容依旧显得有些悲伤和憔悴，但比起一周之前的精神已经好了很多。她甚至坚强地朝他俩露出了一个微笑。

“听我说，桑德伯格夫人，我必须得向你道歉，为了布莱尔的事。我知道这件事没有任何借口可以解释吉姆出格的行为，我只能请求你不要太过责怪他了……他有一点是对的，他和那个孩子之间确实存在些特殊的联系，而像我这样的普通人以一个普通人的思维甚至有点禁不住地想他们在精神或灵魂层面上存在一定的……共享，或者是其他什么，不然该怎么解释——呃，我是说……”西蒙意识到从没有人告诉过娜奥米关于布莱尔曾经溺水的事情，他生硬地转移了话头，“总之，我相信吉姆是在巨大的震惊或悲痛之下神智上出现了错乱，毕竟对于吉姆来讲布莱尔不止是他的搭档，更是他最好的伙伴，他最能倚赖的向导。失去布莱尔对吉姆来讲一定是一个难以承受的打击。”

娜奥米随着西蒙的话点着头，露出一副深以为然而又理解的表情。她充满同情地深呼吸了一下，递给对方一个包容的眼神。

“叫我娜奥米吧，西蒙。别担心，我相信吉姆不是因为出于恶意带走了布莱尔。说真的，当我知道他做了些什么之后我甚至偶尔会幻想我的儿子会不会真的有那百分之零点几的可能性回到我身边，哪怕是以另一种完全不同的形式。毕竟哨兵的那一套实在过于神秘，谁也不知道他有没有办法把布莱尔的灵魂带回到人间重新安放进他的身体里。这太疯狂了对不对？但我不能假装我从没有过这样的想法。我只希望吉姆一切都好，如果布莱尔还在的话他一定不会希望吉姆陷入什么麻烦，我们都知道无论吉姆做了什么我儿子最后都会原谅他的，不是吗？……吉姆现在还好吗？”

“至少不会被当做翻版的诺曼·贝茨，谢天谢地。”西蒙没好气地翻了一下眼睛，“他该感激你的不予追究，以及他有我这样一个上司。他被强制休假并禁足在家了，并且被安排了一位治疗师。他必须定时接受心理治疗直到彻底清醒过来，然后我会视情况而定要不要给他一个回到警局的机会。事实上，等我回到瀑布镇后就打算去探望他一下，你有什么话想要我带给他吗？”

*

西蒙将两枚银质耳环推向了坐在矮桌另一侧的吉姆。吉姆疑惑地拿起它们仔细观察着，然后把询问的目光投给对方。

“咳，这是……桑德伯格的遗物。他妈妈认为也许你会想要保留它们。”

得到答案的吉姆看起来却只是更加疑惑了。

“你们怎么想的？想让布莱尔把这对饰品当做他的身体，当他明明可以回去他自己原本的身体的时候？”

他看见吉姆的一只眼睛颜色改变了。还是一样的蓝色，只不过略微深了一些，但他不确定这是不是阴影造就的错觉。吉姆将脸转向左边，正正好好地对上了一面挂在墙壁上的镜子。他盯着镜子中的自己这样问道：“酋长，你怎么说？你乐意吗？”

西蒙发誓下一秒的场景他这辈子都会记得。他看见吉姆抿住了嘴唇像是在权衡和思考，接着他自己回答了刚才那个问题，但是从他嘴里传出的却是另一种完全不同的声音。那是一种更加年轻、更加愉快的声音。

“我倒是有个想法。不然你把耳环戴到你自己耳朵上得了。没有耳环我真是不太习惯啊老兄，娜奥米太了解我了。”

那是布莱尔的声音。

-完-

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢看到这里的各位。本文灵感来自希区柯克电影《惊魂记》，但结尾是开放式的哟。其实原本是打算把布莱莱死得更彻底一点的，但是当天快要写完的时候突然临时决定改成现在这样。毕竟吉姆的哨兵能力可待开发的地方还太多，谁也不知道他到底能不能把布莱莱的灵魂带回来重新安放进他的尸体里对吧？尤其是还发生过布莱莱溺死事件以及吉姆后期甚至能够看到鬼魂这件事。这不是一件可以以科学来解释的事情，并且吉姆眼中所看到的世界和他人眼中的世界是有着很大不同的，总之目前我已经有不同的朋友，一位抱着希望说吉姆最后肯定是把布莱莱带回来的呀，他的灵魂从此和吉姆共生了嘛；而另一位坚持认为吉姆只是单纯地疯掉了，一位训练有素的警官只要他愿意并且有天赋就完全可以学习怎样伪装别人说话。  
>  不过实不相瞒，最开始我只是单纯地想写吉姆把布莱莱的尸体像诺曼把他母亲的尸体做成了个标本那样地做成了个标本，从此完好地保存了下来这样他就能假装布莱莱还活着，而已XD


End file.
